a love unbound
by Peter'sLove007
Summary: Maximum ride isn't your normal 16 year old girl. She has fought many battles and learned to stand for herself. Once she finds her Birth mother (Dr. M) she moves in with her, only to find there are a lot more people in her house then she thought. There she meets Fang, the cocky, sly boy who can make her shiver at the touch. Can fang help her out? After all, they are the same (Wings)
1. meeting in The kitchen

_chapter 1 meeting fang  
><em>

_It had been a long time since I had been in this place._

_These walls, this room, these, people haunting my face, staring me down._

_And now I was back, to a place that I have been before, a place that I know of, a place that I really don't want to be at…._

_The school_

"_Common girly, lets go, ya got places to be, and things to do…Hashanah" he said braking out into laughter _

_What the hell did Hashanah mean?_

_Oh, that was probably his laugh…..creepy._

_Two other guards came to me, and pulled me by my arms carrying me into a big white room, with no windows, no nothing, in this room. That's a stupid way to put a room._

_They tied me down to a long gurney like thing, bit it was tilted up._

_One of the men came into the room, poured gas in a straight line from me to the door._

_Then he closed the door, and a long stick poked out from under it, it scraped against the wall, and then lit on fire, it hit the ground and immediately the ground exploded in flames, because of the line, it came closer and closer to me, burning my skin._

_I screamed, _

"_No! NO! NOO! Stop you cant please! Please!"_

"Max!" I heard a voice say shaking me lightly.

It was angel

I screamed, once more shooting out of my bed flying somewhere in the room, I backed up so fast I smacked hard against someone.

Then I feel forward falling towards the ground, but someone caught my arm and spun me around, very quickly.

It was the boy. I smacked hard against his chest, causing him only to jerk a bit.

"Ohmigod, I am sorry about that" I said looking up at him.

Holy crap, I was 5"5 but he had to have been at least, 6"4.

"Hn. You okay?" he asked me.

"Uh ya!" I said "thanks" I said to him.

I took a few steps back so I wasn't so close to him.

And now I got a good look at him, he had jet black hair, and olive colored skin, he was very tall, and very, very, very, well built.

He just nodded and turned around walking away.

Later on that day Nudge came up to me.

"Ohmigod… Fang is totally crushing on you!" nudge said grabbing the plate of cookies that was on the kitchen counter.

"Pff, whatever nudge, he does not. I mean common look at him! He's cute and hot, and MMM, and just you know what I mean!" I said

Then right behind me I heard, a voice grunt/cough.

Oh crap.

**Now I know this chapter is really, really short I just need to know what you guys think of it before I** **write the next chapter which will be way, way, way longer**

**So R&R**

**Review!**


	2. nudge is dead

Chapter 2 Nudge is dead

I spun as quickly as I could, to see Iggy standing behind me…thank god it wasn't 'fang' …was that really his name, and did they call him fang? But why... hmm I wonder.

"Oh, Hi Iggy!" shouted nudge "we were just talking about you!" she said looking at me.

"Really…? Because I think I heard fangs name somewhere in max's big rant on how he was so hot and so cute!" Iggy said doing his best female voice which he was really bad at.

"I never said he was cute!" I said getting really angry. "I wasn't even talking about him! I was talking about my old boyfriend. We called him fang too because he was always grouchy" I said standing up crossing my arms.

Nice max…real smooth, just stand up randomly and cross your arms.

It's not like you look stupid or anything like that.

"Whatever" Iggy said starting to turn around. But then Nudge had to come in with her two senses.

"She was lying Iggy we were talking about you!" she said, and then quickly covered her mouth and gave me an apologetic look.

She was dead.

"Oh. I see max… Do I turn you on?" he said stepping closer to me and stroking my cheek.

I pushed him away and he stumbled backwards almost falling to the ground.

"Hey didn't any one tell you not to push the visually impaired?" he said crossing his arms mimicking what I did earlier.

"ugh!" I said stomping up the stairs, only to trip on a stair, and roll right into one of the rooms.

"Ow! Iggy you are so dead!" I said rubbing my eyes.

When I opened them I found someone leaning over me.

It was a male.

With an amazing six pack, and a beautiful chest, great biceps, and…olive…colored…skin...oh…crap.

He leaned over me so I could see him more clearly.

"Uhh...I am really sorry about this, I didn't …. I fell…and I…the stairs…and…Iggy…is…dead" I said rambling on. Until he grabbed my arms and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said just about to turn around until he said

"Let me guess, Iggy caught you talking about someone, and nudge told him it was him you were talking about, but it wasn't Iggy you were talking about" he said raising an eye brow, which I couldn't really see, I just kinda guessed he was raising one.

"How did you…?" I asked

"I heard." He said pointing to a hole in the ground that was right above the kitchen right over the seat I was sitting in.

Great.

"Umm, you heard that?" I asked him

"Ya." He said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Now, I would put a shirt on right now, but I think you wouldn't like that too much" he said stretching with a big smirk on his face.

Then, he broke out laughing.

"I'm just kidding ya, I know you weren't talking about me!" he said grabbing his shirt, and putting it on "you were talking about your old boyfriend or something like that right?"

"Ya something like that" I said too shocked to say anything else.

"So what brings you to Dr.M's house?" he asked me

"I...umm, I don't really—, "I started but then was cut off.

"Hey, its okay you don't have to tell me, we all have our different stories. I'm here for a reason too. You can tell me when your ready, and I can see by the look in your face that you are not." He said looking me right in the eyes.

Oh wow, he has really pretty blue eyes.

Later on that day I was sitting on the couch watching wipe out Canada when nudge came up to me.

"Hey" she said sitting down on the couch.

"Hi" is aid a little distracted with the T.V

She grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Hey I was watching that!" I said grabbing for the remote, but she just sat on it.

"Spill" she said "or else I'm not giving you the remote back!" she said

"Spill what?" I asked her

"You know what I'm talking about! You and fang! That's what I'm talking about!" she said throwing her hands up.

"Ever since you fell into fangs room you guys have been acting weird!" she said

"Okay well, when I feel in there he was kinda shirtless, and then he said he heard what I said and then he said he would put a shirt on but he thought I would like it better without one, and then he started laughing and the he said he was kidding, he knew I was talking about my 'old boyfriend' and I said ya that right and then he asked me why I was here and then he said something like you don't have to tell me it's okay and stuff like that…Nudge nothing really happened." I said rising and eyes brow.

Her eyes just widened.

"Did he say more then five words" she asked still in awe

"Uh more like 45" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Ohmigod fangs in love!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs

"What are you talking about?" I asked her shouting slightly.

"He talked! I mean like really talked! And to you! He barely says two words a day to us! But he had a whole conversation with you! And he only just met you! And he laugh, none of us here have ever heard him laugh! Was it a nice laugh?" she asked me hands on my shoulders shocked face.

"Perfect" I said sighing slightly

"Who is?" said a voice walking into the kitchen

I looked over and say fang in only his boxers.

Nudge just stared wide eyed.

"Hey max!" he said waving to me

I just looked over to him waved and smiled

I think nudge was dead

**Please R&R you guys are amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's note!

Authors note: Hey guys! So, I've decided to continue this story again! yay! Sorry for the…2 year hold up on it, but anyways, yeah, I hope you guys like it! :P


End file.
